


Room Sharing 101

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, And There Was Always One Bed, Awkward James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk Likes Books, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, James T. Kirk Wears Glasses, M/M, Pining James T. Kirk, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: After some trouble with wiring in Spock’s room, he finds himself having to bunk with Kirk who’s excited but trying his damndest to be chill about it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: OTP-Tober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229





	Room Sharing 101

**Author's Note:**

> Little shorter than usual because I had a long day.

Scotty was almost terrified to tell Commander Spock of his findings. It was supposed to be a routine check after the room temps had plunged the warmer-than-regulation room into an ice cave and the Vulcan officer arrived in the Engineering Department with little suppressed shivers.

What he found would require a few days of work which would remove the Commander from his quarters for that time and with no other available room with the extra bodies they were transporting.

“Commander,” he said, sheepish and cowering under the intense and unwavering stare. “I’m afraid to say - you’ll have’ta share quarters with one of the other senior staff members. Perhaps Doctor McCoy - or - ”

“You can always bunk with me, Spock,” came the quiet interruption from the captain. “I mean - no pressure or anything, but I suppose it’s better than Bones and his griping.”

Spock, who had raised a questioning eyebrow at him, gave a thoughtful hum, weighing the options of the loud and constant complaints or the gossipy, nonstop chatter.

“Very well, Captain, I would be amenable to your suggestion,” he said,head giving a little bow. “Commander Scott, am I able to collect some of my belongings to move?”

“Aye, Commander, they’ll still be a chill, but I haven’t worked on anna’thin’ yet,” he said.

Spock gave another nod, “I will return momentarily. Captain, do I have your permission to enter your quarters and place my belongings.”

Jim beamed, “No need to ask, Spock. Mi casa es su casa.”

“A strange colloquialism considering this is not your home, but rather a simple room, but I am grateful for your openness,” he said and left the bridge without hearing the comment that pushed through Jim’s lips.

~~o~~

Jim Kirk felt like a teenage girl. He had seen plenty of them in his time, nervous energy making their fingers pull at their hair and flutter their eyelashes as they’re faced with their dream come true.

“Stay cool, Jim,” he said to himself, making his way down to his quarters after dinner. “It’s just Spock. Just the two of you sharing quarters. He’ll probably bring a bedroll, hell, you can offer to take the chair or the floor. Nothing weird. Just him in your space - and smelling like spiced tea and hot Vulcan heat and - and I’m in  _ big _ trouble.”

Fingers tugged on the hem of his uniform, nervous as he paced outside of his doors. Questions were running in his head, images of him romancing Spock the way he deserved - better than any of his conquests because this was more than that. 

Pictures of domestic bliss, of waking up wrapped in the warmth of Spock’s body and seeing how a cowlick formed in that usually sleek hair, of wrapping around him in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth and perching his chin on his shoulder.

_ Yep. Definitely in deep shit. _

Lucky for him, Spock was nowhere to be seen as the doors slid open and he withdrew into his sanctuary. A little stack of blue uniform tops and regulation blacks were stacked onto his desk along with a few candles and Spock’s meditation mat.

_ Don’t think about the candles - don’t think of the romance. Stop it, Jim. _

He started moving things around, making room for Spock when he arrived, his clothes to one side of the drawer, pulling the thinnest blanket over the couch since he knew that Spock would want the room warmer to match his room.

And hitching the temperature up to a relatively arid atmosphere as his final step, he stripped down to his undershirt and curled up on the couch with a book, reading glasses perched on his nose. He was so engrossed in Pride and Prejudice that he didn’t even notice the doors slide open and someone walk in until the drawer closed.

Jim turned to look at the intruder and Spock, for his part, had ducked his head a little flush flushing on high on his cheekbones. 

“Oh, sorry Spock,” said Jim, standing. “I didn’t hear you come in. Do you need any help getting settled?”

“No need, Cap - Jim,” he said, turning around and flashing the suggestion of a blush. “I think everything is in place. I will take the chair since you have already given up your space to accommodate me.”

Jim shook his head, “No, absolutely not. You are a guest and I won’t have you arguing with me. It’s my hospitality and I won’t have it threatened.”

A quirk of his lips showed that he was a little amused, but he wouldn’t show it any more than that, “Very well,” he said, then quirked an eyebrow. “I did not know you wore glasses.”

Hand flying to his nose, he slipped the glasses off and blushed himself, “Yeah, I have to use them to read - especially after a long day reading a Padd.”

Spock didn’t say anything, just gave another interested little hum, “I did not mean to interrupt your reading. Please feel free to continue, I will attempt to perform my meditation.”

So the two settled in their own corner, enjoying a strange scene of quiet and domesticity.

~~o~~

For the first few days, the two continued in their little slice of domesticity, settling in after a long day with a little bit of chess, some reading, and light conversation until it was time to turn in for the night.

By the fourth night, Spock stopped Jim as he started settling down into the couch.

“Your efficiency has decreased by 10.5% and your muscles have become more tense in this time since you have started sleeping on the couch,” said Spock. “I cannot sit idly and see you losing more sleep. Please, use your bed.”

Jim shook his head, “No way. If I’m losing efficiency because of sleeping on the couch, I can’t imagine how it would affect you. You’ll fit on this worse than I did.”

The two bickered for a few more minutes, Spock starting to get a little twitch between his eyebrows until - 

“Well, then we might as well share the bed if we’re both too stubborn to budge from our opinion,” said Jim, a huff and an arm cross to punctuate his point.

Silence dropped between them, an awkward blanket as Jim’s word settled and weighed between them.

“Sorry, Spock, I didn’t mean - I know about your desire for personal space and - ”

“Come here.”

Jim’s brain short circuited, “I - what?”

Spock shifted on the bed, opening the space to his side big enough for another person, “I will not mind if you join me, Jim, my shields are strong enough to hide any thoughts that might seep through.”

“And - in the morning,” said Jim. “What if my bodily functions come to - light?”

“I cannot judge for something that cannot be controlled, Jim,” he said. “Now, join me.”

_ Not the way I wanted to hear those words but I’ll take what I can get. _

Jim joined Spock and the two of them shifted until they were as comfortable as they could be considering the bed not made for two full-grown adult men. Every place Spock’s nightshirt brushed Jim’s arms felt like a brand and he tried to keep his mind blank.

“Good night, Spock.”

“Sleep well, Jim.”

~~o~~

The next morning, Jim woke up wrapped in warmth and a slight purring sound at his ear and he figured that the stupid tomcat had fallen asleep on his pillow again. Then he came to with a startled tension as he realized he wasn’t in his room on Earth.

Soft, black, silky fabric slid against his cheek and from under his hands and the measured up and down of breathing moved Spock’s chest under his own face. On his back, burning like a coal was Spock’s hand, holding him in place.

And luckily for him, no awkward thought had moved his blood around in a difficult direction. But now Spock, purring and still sleeping had him in place and wouldn’t budge. He was surrounded by the smell of spice and warmth that he knew so well and made him feel like he was in the perfect place he could stay in forever.

But he knew this dream would have to come to an end.

He shifted under the grip, tilting his head up to face Spock and noticing his bedraggled hair and his heart melted. 

“Spock,” he whispered, then louder. “Spock. Wake up.”

He gave a sleepy groan and tightened his grip so Jim reached his loose hand up to his cheek, “Wake up, Spock. We’ve gotta get to the bridge.”

Slowly, Spock blinked awake with a curve to his lips, that could’ve been called a sleepy smile had he not been a Vulcan, as he looked down at the wide, blue eyes watching him.

“‘S just a dream. Go back to sleep, Jim.”

Jim blushed.

“Not a dream, Spock,” he brushed his fingers against his temples, zapping him at his Psi-points, “Gotta get up.”

Spock tensed underneath him, but the low rumbling purrs remained, “Oh. But - can we sleep for a few more minutes? There is time to get to the bridge.”

Stunned, but soothed by the vibrations against his chest, Jim nodded, “Sure, Spock. A few more minutes won’t hurt.”

The two settled back down into the blankets and each other's warmth until reality called them to action.


End file.
